Aborus Samuel
}} |extra1= |devil fruit=| }} Aborus Samuel is a mercenary that works for the World Government, the Marines, Cipher Pol, and even pirates. He is a long time rival and ally of Kure S. Akira. Appearance Samuel wheres black battle armor covered in bullet holsters, arm shredders, and an orange and black helmet. On his back is his infamous extendable staff and a sword that detaches to produce twin swords. His wife, being an ex-marine soldier, shot Samuel in the right eye after he got their son killed on a mission. Ever since then, Samuel blackened the right part of his mask to never forget his error. Personality Samuel is serious in nature. When on the job, he doesn't take things lightly and reacts quickly to anything that seems off to him, even though they may be jokes. After losing his son to a misconception on his part, Samuel never showed weakness and is serious even towards his family. History Samuel was orphaned when he was young and was raised in an orphange with other kids his age. When he was 13, having an interest in fighting and the rise of pirates, Samuel joined the Navy. For about 10 years, Samuel obtained the necessary training of Cipher Pol agents and became a member of CP9, serving next to his master, ally, and future rival, Kure S. Akira. When he was 30, now being the top agent of CP9, Samuel accompanied his master to the Edd War as a representative for the unit. When he was about 35, Samuel under went body enhancements by Dr. Vegapunk, who was experimenting on superhuman formulas. 10 years later, he stood against Akira when the latter staged a breakout at Enies Lobby. After seeing Samuel's son, Galean, on the battlefield, Akira warned him to keep him away from situations that were as dangerous as that one. Samuel took the advice lightly and, during a mission a few months after the incident, Galean, who became a Cipher Pol trainee, had his cover blown and was shot in the head. After returning home to his wife, Samuel was greeted by a shot to the right eye. Feeling no anger after the event, Samuel felt guilty of what had happened, left CP9, exchanging his profession to a mercenary-for-hire, and implanted into his mind the goal that he believed he had to reach, "I must be STRONG". As time passed, Samuel hunted down pirates for bounties, worked for Cipher Pol on occasions, and continued to hunt down Akira, wanting to prove that he was a strong by taking out his former master. After facing him at Enies Lobby for a second time, Aborus improved his skills. but still lost a total defeat. Powers & Abilities *'Enhanced Body': Due to experiments performed on him by Vegapunk, Samuel is a "Super Human" soldier whose body is peaked to perfection. His strength, agility, flexibility, intelligence, senses, and healing factor were increased to their limits. With these features, Samuel became famous for being the best at his profession. *'Haki': Samuel is knowledgable in both kenbunshoku and busoshoku haki. *'Rokushiki': Being one of the most powerful members of CP9, Samuel is skilled in the the 6 moves of Rokushiki, specializing in shigan. *'Swordsmanship': Samuel is well-versed in the styles of ittoryu and nitoryu, being trained by Akira. He has gone toe-to-toe with Flower Sword Vista on a few rare occasions. *'Bo-Staff Specialist': As the name implies, Samuel is skilled in the use of a bo-staff. Combined with his busoshoku haki, he is known for breaking countless bones of his enemies and instills fear with it. Relationships WIP Trivia WIP Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mercenary Category:Swordsmen